Security stands, also commonly referred to as “kiosk” stands, are known for securing a tablet computer in a manufacturing, retail or office environment. A tablet computer security stand commercially known as VOLT™ is available from Vanguard Protex Global, Inc. (VPG). The VOLT™ security stand comprises a display pedestal and a disconnect sensor configured to be attached to the tablet computer and removably supported on the pedestal. The VOLT™ security stand may also include means for providing power and/or charging the tablet computer through a power adapter cord, and may be electrically connected to an alarm module containing monitoring electronics for activating san alarm in the event that the tablet computer is detached from the disconnect sensor. The disconnect sensor of the VOLT™ security stand, however, does not comprise a sleeve that is configured to enclose a tablet computer, such as, an Apple® iPad® tablet computer.
An enclosure for an iPad® tablet computer commercially known as the Archelon™ iPad Enclosure includes an inner frame configured to receive an iPad® and an outer frame that is secured to the inner frame by mechanical fasteners. The inner frame is movably mounted on a kiosk stand such that the frame and the iPad® can be tilted, rotated 180 degrees and/or angled as desired.
An enclosure for an iPad® tablet computer commercially known as the Jacket iPad® Enclosure includes a two-piece frame that is secured and locked around an iPad tablet computer with a barrel lock and key. The Jacket iPad® Enclosure may be supported on and locked to an optional mount.